fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystogan vs. The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel
Mystogan vs. The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage and Prince of Edolas, Mystogan, and Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel. Prologue In order to stop the war, Mystogan decides to open the reverse Anima and send all of Edolas' Magic to Earth Land. When Mystogan puts his plan into action, all of the people begin to panic, devastated at what was happening to their world. Panther Lily is surprised that Mystogan actually did it and tells him that there would still be conflicts in the future. Mystogan agrees, telling Panther Lily that the people would need a King to guide them. Panther Lily thinks that Mystogan is referring to himself but Mystogan smiles at him, saying that there has to be a villain and a hero and that he was the villain. Mystogan tells Panther Lily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "King of the New World". Mystogan tells Panther Lily to execute him in front of the people but Panther Lily refuses, telling Mystogan that he should be the new King in order for him to take responsibility for his actions. Mystogan tells him that the conflict will not be settled that way and Panther Lily offers to be the villain himself since he has no place to go to. Mystogan refuses his offer, saying that he needs to attain a happy life and Panther Lily sends his words back at him. As the two try to make their plan work, they are interrupted by one of the guards, informing them of three insurgents that are destroying the city.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 15-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 2-10 Mystogan and Panther Lily go to check on the riot and are surprised to see Natsu posing as the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel who is taking all of the World's Magic Power. As the citizens panic, Natsu reveals that he defeated the King and orders his subordinates, Marvell and Redfox, to destroy the city. Watching Natsu and the others destroy the city, the citizens conclude that they are the ones stealing their Magic and prepares to attack them. However, Natsu intimidates them by breathing fire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 10-14 Mystogan tells Natsu to stop, saying that he has no more reason to attack the city after defeating the King. Natsu refuses and destroys more houses, addressing Mystogan as the prince and asking if he can stop him. Panther Lily wonders aloud as to why the Dragon Slayers are there and Nadi appears, revealing that he overheard their conversation and told the Dragon Slayers about it. Natsu then challenges Mystogan and Panther Lily notices that the citizens are still skeptical about Mystogan's appearance. Mystogan charges at Natsu while Nadi tells Panther Lily that they must get ready too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 15-19 Battle Mystogan charges at Natsu and tries to cast a sleep spell with his Magic Stave. However, the Anima already absorbed Mystogan's Magic Power. Natsu taunts him, destroying a nearby house in the process. Wendy tries to tell Natsu to stop but Gajeel stops her, saying that Natsu's actions set up the role of Villain and Hero. Mystogan tells Natsu to stop, saying that he can't be the hero and that they will not be able to fool the citizens if they play dead. Natsu replies with a punch, surprising Mystogan. Mystogan tries to punch Natsu but Natsu grabs his fist before he can connect. Mystogan retaliates with a kick and the crowd cheers for him. Natsu recovers and Mystogan tells him to be defeated already. Natsu refuses and punches Mystogan in the stomach, saying that it is his way of doing the Fairy Tail Farewell Ceremony.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 2-7 Natsu and Mystogan continue to attack each other while Natsu tells Mystogan the first rule of the three rules: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live. Natsu forgets the second one and Mystogan tells it to him: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain. Natsu then recites the third rule: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who loved you. Mystogan joins in and the two land a final blow on one other. Natsu drops to the floor, smiling at Mystogan and the crowd cheers for their prince.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 8-11 Aftermath Immediately after the battle, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Panther Lily and Nadi's bodies begin to glow. Nadi reveals that the Reverse Anima is removing all of the Magic Power in Edolas, including those with internal Magic Power, and sending them to Earth Land. Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel pretend to writhe in agony while they are being sucked in by the Anima. The crowd cheers, seeing the enemies being sent away. After saying his final goodbye to Panther Lily and Fairy Tail, Mystogan picks up his staff and tells his people that, even without Magic Power, they will continue to live on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 15-16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 18-20 References Navigation Category:Fights